Reunion
by DrippingPen
Summary: Jack finally meets Eleven. Can the Doctor cheer up the captain's spirit?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood's not mine, blablabla, Doctor Who's not mine, and onwards!

**A/U:** I wrote this to fix my writers block at my other story, SIEMM (Something Is Eating My Mind). If I get enough reviews on this, I might continue, and it might turn out to be 11/Jack, but the main point of th story is a reunion between Jack and the Doctor, since I know it'll probably never happen in the show. Please keep in mind that I have not seen Children of Earth, I only know that Ianto's dead and Jack flees. I think.** Editet December 30. 2010: **Chapter is now longer :3

* * *

"Captain Jack Harkness." He didn't look up. Just grunted and hoped the stranger got the message. Obviously, he didn't. Instead of walking away, like Jack wanted him to, he sat down opposite of the captain.

Jack could feel him staring, and finally he looked up. The guy who had sat down was young, probably around his mid-twenties. He had darkbrown hair hanging in front of his face, something which could give the impression of being one of those emo-kids, was it not for the clothes. A tweed jacket and a bowtie on top of one of those shirts every male teacher wore around the sixties.

_Jesus_, Jack thought, _the only things missing is some glasses and a blackboard. Though he _does_ look knda cute in them._

"Captain Jack Harkness," the stranger said again, with something resembling a fond smile. "Look at you! The last time I saw you, you were smiling like the flirter you are! 'Course," he added, losing the smile a little, "I suppose when everyone you care for just died and you're sitting left with the knowledge that you'll always live on could darken the mood. But still!"

"Do I know you?" Jack asked, weary of this stranger. How could he know what had happened, none the less know about his curse? Again the man smiled, though in a more polite than fond way now.

"Hello again," he said, reaching forth a hand, "I'm the Doctor."

Jack gaped at him for a while. The Doctor? The tall, skinny, thirty-something, wild haired, pinstriped-suits-only Doctor? Then he remembered, and he closed his mouth. He'd done this before, after all. Before tall, skinny Doctor, he'd been bald, leather jacket Doctor.

"Hello again, indeed," Jack said, taking his hand. He didn't smile. The Doctor reappering wasn't really a good enough reason to smile again.

This new, younger Doctor looked at him, taking him in. "How are you, Jack?" he said after a while. The captain snorted.

"Oh, you know, the usual, suicidal, depressed, immortal," he said with false cheeriness.

"What happened with Alonzo?"

"I did say I was suicidal, didn't I?"

The Doctor looked at him as if he didn't understand. God he could be so non-human sometimes.

"Alonzo found out, and he didn't know about my little curse."

The Doctor lingered his stare at him, before he got up and began to walk away. Jack felt a tiny needle stab his heart somewhere deep inside him. But he didn't mind that the Time Lord left him again, he really didn't.

He jumped as the aliens new, regenerated strange voice reached him. "Now? Are you coming?" The Doctor had turned, and stood waiting for him. Jack looked at him in disbelief. When the Doctor gave a nod and a small, amused smile he jumped to his feet and raced after the alien. But he really wouldn't have minded if the older man had left him again. Though the tiny needle in his heart disagreed.

* * *

**A/U:** The title is LAME. I am in need of a better one. Suggestions? PS: There's a poll at my profile. No one has voted. Just so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not quite sure about this chapter. I like the first part, but the conversation between the Doctor and Jack wasn't quite what I had in mind.

* * *

**"Wow," he breathed.

"I know, right?"

They were inside the TARDIS, which the Doctor had parked inside a tiny cupboard, with just enough room for a very blue, very out-of-place police box. When they stood outside the time machine, Jack had felt _something_ was different with it, he just couldn't pinpoint _what_. The Doctor had grinned when he saw the look on the captain's face, and opened the door. Jack had gaped at the sight that met him.

"She's _beautiful,_" he whispered.

"Old and new, and the bluest blue," the Time Lord said. "Now, you go sit down over there," he pointed at the sofa by the consol, "and I'll start her up."

Jack did as told, smiling a little when he sat down. _Finally somewhere for visitors to sit down._

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Dunno." The Doctor's head popped out from behind the console. "Somewhere." And then he grinned, and pulled a lever. The whole ship shook, making Jack grasp the sofa, holding on tight.

"I see your flying skills haven't improved much!" he shouted over the noise. The Doctor laughed, a sort of an amused, eccentric giggle.

A jump and some wheezing later they had landed. The Doctor quickly ran over to the door and tore it open, poking his head out. "Aha!" he shouted, startling Jack who was on his way over to the older alien.

"Where and when?" he asked. "Earth, 21st century" the Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS and motioning Jack to follow him. He did as told, and looked around. "Earth?" he asked, looking questionlingly at the Doctor. "Seriously?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Norway, to be more specific. Lots of coffeebars. I like coffeebars. It's nice to talk there."

Jack smiled, and started walking towards a small, cozy looking place, with a few free seats by the windows.

* * *

They ordered coffee (Jack did, at least. The Doctor ordrered tea) and cakes, and seated themselves by the window.

"So," said Jack. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Oh, this and that. Saved the universe, met the Daleks _again,_ found the Pandorica, met some new people, met some old people, burst out of a cake."

"The Pandorica? I thought that was just a legend."

The Doctor shaked his head. "Nope. Turned out it was made by many others - the Daleks, the Sontarans, so on - to hold the most dangerous creature in the universe. Me."

"Didn't work, I see," Jack smiled. "Not that I would ever think so. What about companions?"

"What about them?" The Doctor stuffed the rest of his cake in his mouth, watching the busy street outside.

"Oh, come on Doctor. You always have companions."

"Amy Pond. And Rory Williams, for a short while. You would've liked them, especially Amy."

"Where are they now?"

"Honeymoon."

They were silent for a while, each thinking what to say next. The Doctor had so much to tell the captain, while the captain wanted to pour his hearts content out to the Doctor, tell him of his despair. He wanted understanding and comfort. But first...

"Why did you bring me here, Doctor?" The Doctor turned, looking at the captain.

"I told you: Talking."

"But why? I was managing fine on my own."

"No you weren't."

"Then why now? It's been three years, Doctor. _Three years_."

"I know. And I'm sorry, I really am." He was looking Jack in the eyes, and Jack could see the despair in them. He really was sorry. And he really needed Jack to understand that.

"In my previous incarnation, being around you always made me feel... wobbly. You were wrong. No offense, captain, but you were a fixed point in time, and my body couldn't stand that."

"I still am. What changed?"

"Me. I sort of... got used to it. In this body. Look, it's hard to explain, but-" Jack held up a hand.

"I understand. But I can't forgive you, Doctor. Not yet."

* * *

**Yes, this is complete now. Although I am not happy with it, at all, so I might rewrite the whole thing one day. But not today.**

**Remember: Review and make me happy. Also, the poll at my profile closes at Sunday, so vote by then!**


End file.
